Chibi School
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: AU. Yoh and Hao are new students to Mrs.Langs first grade class. thats were they will meet Chibi Horo Horo and Ren. Mini(er) Genuis Chibi Manta, and the infamus Anna-Gumi. Super cute Chibi-ness inside!
1. Bus ride

Chapter one: bus ride

By: ChibiQueenAnnaAsakura

Disclaimer: Me know own.... gosh darn....

A/N: Hey guys It's Anna here witha short little chibi ficcy for you too read. I love chibi's soooooooo much please reveiw. also It's AU...my first!!!..

Dedication: to Kinyah my newest friend and a great writer as well. luv ya. and to Ketorin who has disapeared from the face of

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I don't Wanna go!!!! Please don't make me go!!!!!!" cryed Little Yoh Asakura who hung onto his mothers leg whille his twin brother, Hao, calmly walked beside him.

"Yoh-Chan you have to go to school, It won't be too long before your back home with me" Keiko asakura pleaded with her son and tryed to pry him from her leg. "Come on's Yoh, It wont be dat bads" Hao tryed to get yoh to calm down as well. "And they'll have snacky times!" Yoh tearly looked up at his 12 minute older brother "Weally?" Hao egaerly nodded.

"WEll-" Yoh let go of his mother and took his brothers hand and began to skip along the path down to the bus stop. "Okay, schooly can't be DAT bad if dare's foods!" he exclaimed happy again Keiko picked up her oldest son "Thank you Hao-Chan" She handed him a dollor "No Prob Kaa-san"

"Da bussy is coming!!!" Yoh cried sure enough a small yellow bus came to the end of the road.Keiko and hao ran to the bus were Yoh waited. "Okay you boys be good, and Hao no destruction" Hao grinned brightly "we won't Kaa-san" the both chimed. Each of the boys placed a small kiss on there mothers cheek before steping on the bus. the quick found seats at the back and waved good bye to their mother through the window.

A small blue haired boy turned around in his seat to face the twins. "Fiwst time at school, huh?" "Yup! chimed Yoh. "Cwool I'm Horo Horo" he guestrued to himself. "Dats' Ren and Jun" he pointed to a small boy with a teddy bear and a really weird hair due. and sitting next to him was a older girl who looked like she was in the thrid grade,also with weird hair. the boy stood up "shuty ups you stuipd Ainu!" Horo just stuck his tounge out at him. Hao laughed.

"Over behind Ren is Lyserg, we just calls him Lizzie" "the green hair Chibi was sitting by himself listening to some music. "Why's do you calls him Lizzie?" Horo Horo shurged "we just do..." Hao smirked this would be fun.

"Over in da fwont is my little sister Pirika and her fwiend Tamao dare only in kindygarden." Yoh nodded the little girls were playing with some dolls and were completely ignoreing the rest of the bus. Horo Horo smiled and pointed to the boy sitting next to him "and dis is Manta" Yoh hopped and looked over at the very very VERY small child, as did Hao. "Is he is pwe-school?" asked Hao "I'm in 1st grade just like you are!!" the small boy yelled. "Yah manta is short but he talky better than any of us does" "Yeah he's a jeany-us" came from ren who had tooken a seat by horo and the others.

"So you's knows us who is you guys and why does you guys looky alike?" asked Horo Horo "I'm Yoh!" said twin chimed in "And I'm Hao and-" "We're twins" they both said at the same time. "oh......" the bus stopped and four girls stepped on the bus. Everyone stared at them. They all wore a balck dress excpt the tall one she wore a black tank top and shorts. they also each had gum in there mouth with the expestion of the tall one she was sucking on a lolli pop. as they mad there was toward the back everyone moved out of the way.

"Who are day?" Hao asked. Lyserg had come and joined the group as well. "Oh you's dont wanna messy with them dats the Anna-Gumi" he said yoh tilted his head to the side. "There a group of girls who run the school" Manta added. Horo Horo nodded "See the the one with long piggytails?" dats Mari. she is Anna's cusain. She carries a scary doll dat freaks us out..." Manta started to speck now. "The one with the short orange hair is Matti. She's been Anna's best friend since ever!" Ren begain to narrorate after Manta "And the tall one is Kanna, even though she's in da same gwade as my sissy she hangs out with Anna and the others she's scary...." "But not as scary as Anna!" Lyserg spat out/ The twins watched as everyone nodded "Lizzies wight" Horo Agreed "Why?" they both asked "She was abandoned and moved in with Mari. ever sincey den she's desided thats he wanted to wun the school" Lyserg finished

The girls walked over tothe back were everyone was "What's is every body doin' back hewe?" Anna asked. Horo smiled nervously "Nothing Anna Hime, we- We were just welcoming da new kids.." "Wet me see...." she ordered imadatly everyone moved from Yoh and Hao. both boys looked at each other then back at Anna. " Urm Hi?" Hao nervously said "konichiwa!" Yoh chimed. Anan quirked an eye brow and tucked her ribbioned pigtails behind her ears. "Dare stupid." she smiply said "Yeaaaa" cooed Mari And Matti (like in lilo and stitch XD) With that they waled away....

"Told you she was scawy!!" Ren told the boys. The bus yet came to yet another stop. "Com on guys it's time to go to schooly Horo Said as they were pushed off the buss and they stood in front of the school. Yoh looked at his brother "Weady?" Hao nodded and the boys and there new friends walked into Mr.s Langs first grade class......

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I hope you like this!! I thought is was cute the next chappie should be up soon. but I wanna make it clear this is not part of my child of the past seres. this is just another idea I've been working on.

---Anna


	2. Intro's and Art class

OoOoOoOoOo

Chapter Two: school begins

"Okay class we have two new students, there twins!" Mrs.Lang told the class who were seated in a circle. "Whys does evweybosies tink thats such a gweat ting?"Hao whispered over to Yoh who Shrugged "I dunno......" "Boys why don't you tell us something about yourselfs?" The teacher said merally with a soft smile on her face. Hao shurgged he knew a way out of this. He looked up at the class. The people he had meet on the bus ride were there along with someother people whom he didn't know "I'm Hao I likely fire ands...." He was quickly cut off by his teacher. "That wonderful...... why dont you take a seat by horo horo...." she quickly had him sit down, not wanting Hao tell them all about fire......

Horo smiled at Hao as he sat down next to him "Nice one dude" the blue haired chibi whispered to his friend.. Hao just smirked "Works everytimes....." Next Yoh nervously stood in front of the class."Um I"m yoh and I like oranges. Um I have a bwother,-" "Older Bwother" Hao interuped. Yoh shoke his head. "Nah uh" "Yea huh I"m 12 minutes oldlerest" Hao added to the arguement.

"Nah uh"

"Yeah Huh"

"Nah uh"

"Yeah Huh"

"Nuh-" "Boys thats enough fightuing just sit down" Mrs.Lang told the boys. 'This is going to be a long day...'

"Okay since Yoh and Hao are new Were going to play a game to get to know each other it goes like this..." The teacher began to sing a song and clap. (Okay I know every first grade class has done something like this, it's kinda like the offical munchin game)

"Okay class we'll start with urm Manta, you can go first"

Manta shoke his head up and down "Hi my name is manta and I like to read a dictonary, my favorite color is urm magenta!" this earned him some weird looks by the other children but the circle went on.

"Hi My name is Keitorin, and I wike to to write stowies, and I my favorite color is purple!"

"Hi my name is Yoh and I like to eat oranges, and My favowite color is orange!"

"Hi my name is Laryla and I like to play urm games, my favorite color is urm raimbow!!"

And it went on and on until it was Anna's turn.

"I no wanna pway dis game" She whispered so it was barely audioable."Come on Anna, don't you want to let everyone know something about?" The teacher coxed

Anna shoke her head makeing her pont tails hit Hao in the face "Wondyful" he muttered.

"okay you don't have to share if you don't want to Anna Class please stand up we're going to assign desks now.

In the end the desks looked like this:

Teacher

Ren 0000 Manta 0000 Lyserg 000Hao

Horo 00 Laryla 00 Keitorin 00 Bells

Fangirl#1 00 Eliza OO Matti 000 Yoh

Mari 000 Faust OOO Fangirl #2 OO Anna

"okay now children we will now be going to our speical today which is Art." "YAAAAAAAAAY the children screamed.truth be ytold no one really liked art but they loved to be lot at anything, I mean come on these are first graders.

"okay please form a single file line and we'll go to the art room......."

5 minutes later....

Mr. Denzel Crocker stood in front of the class "Students today we will be paniting pictures of your friends.and in an on going atempt to scare for life we will be playing musical partners and GO!!" the students scrambled around the room grabbing partners.

Mari and Matti picked eachother as did fan girls#1 & 2.

Hao was going topick his brother but he got tackled, urm I mean picked by Bells, and Laryla. Keitorin picked Lyserg, That only left Yoh, Anna, Eliza and Faust. Yoh looked at Anna then to Eliza and then Faust.

ELiza had her hands crossed acrossed her chest and sticking her tounge out at faust. Faust looked urm.....well like a geek. Think red trimmed glasses and he had tape in the middle. The too countiued arugeeing.

"I don't wanna be his partner!" Eliza whinned "It's nots like I wanna be your partner either!!!" 'Urm day both scare me...' the younger Asakura thought "Umm I picks Anna.." Yoh said dragging anna to his tabe "Heys I don't wanna be with you!! let me go!!!" she screamed and she slapped Yoh.

"Oh conflict lets get this on tape!! maybe he'll cry.!!! I can bottle his tear and sell them on Ebay!!" Crocker pulled out a video Camera. "Ow.... dat hurt...." Yoh rubbed his cheek. 'Someting tell me dat this girl is gonna cause me lots and lots a pain....'

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

A/N: sorry It took so long to update... urm yea I wann clear somehtings up too

1. Okay I know faust and eliza are a lot older than eveyone else but for the sake of the story pretend that they are. ALso with Faust I desided that when they were kids Faust and Eliza hated eachother. mainly because everyone hates the person they married in school. It's kinda a rule.

2. I have to empty spots for fan girl if you want it then hurry there are only 2 spots so urm yea....

Thanks for reading and reveiw!!! for me.... (gives puppy dog eyes)

---Anna


End file.
